A Sudric Problem for Love & Ruined Friendship
by Mike The Red Engine
Summary: After dealing with some thoughts, Thomas does something to upset STH. Now, he's run off and won't come back to Sodor. Will someone take responsibility to help him return or will the number one of the railway not return? (Warning, this has language, violence, sex thoughts, sex scenes, and blood)
1. Thoughts, Secrets and Quitting!

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**This is gonna be my first Humanized Thomas & Friends story, ever!**

**Now, this will have some language, blood, violence, sexual thoughts and some sex scenes. Nothing too crazy, but it will have it. Be prepared.**

**So, before I start this, I just wanna say that I don't own Thomas & Friends at all; all rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Also, I don't know how long this'll be; so, I'll let you decide. If you have ideas, let me know! : D**

**Anyway, I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

It was a beautiful sunny morning on the Island of Sodor around May of 2015, and a certain black-haired young man around the age of 21-years-old was waking up at his house in his bedroom. The young lad's name was Thomas Billington, and he was a cheeky and fussy young man who did his jobs without fuss, bother or waiting to be told twice. Thomas also loved to have fun when necessary too. Whenever he is shunting coaches with his LB&SCR E2 class with no extended tanks, he is made fun of by Gordon Gresley and James Hughes because he has to shunt their trains for Gordon's LNER A0 engine and James's L&YR Class 28 for their goods trains and express trains.

Thomas hated their teasing, but he was used to it the year and a half he had been there. He had gotten lucky to get the job as a locomotive driver from Sir Topham Hatt; the controller of the railway. Thomas got out of his pajamas, took a nice cool shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed in a blue flannel, black jeans and blue converse before grabbing some breakfast downstairs. He was also lucky to have a friend of the Duke & Duchess build him a simple yet nice one-story cottage close to town about a mile away from where Tidmouth Sheds was located.

He also bought himself a nice moped with 150cc's in it that was navy blue. Thomas kept his body in incredible shape as well. He had a nice lean and toned frame; his biceps were showing, and his 4 pack of abs were there as well. As he was almost there, he remembered his good friend, Percy Avonside was getting home from a trip after being in Halifax, Canada and enjoying the sights.

He finally arrived at Tidmouth Sheds and saw his older friend and mentor; Edward Stewart cleaning his small tender engine. "Morning Edward!" Thomas called out to the 29-year-old man. The man turned around and smiled at the younger man. "Morning Thomas." Edward said to him as he dried his hands.

"Ready for work as always?" Thomas asked as he began doing a routine check on his E2.

"You know it." Edward said with a chuckle as he put the cleaning materials away.

After they got their engines warmed up and ready, they heard Gordon pull up in his baby blue colored Jaguar XFR-S on the road before parking it and getting out with a bagel and a cup of coffee. The 23-year-old was a bit taller than both Thomas and Edward by 3 inches and had some muscles. Thomas was 5-foot-10 and Edward was 5-foot-11 while Gordon stood 6-foot-1 and a half. Gordon also _loved_ having his engine pull the express on the main line, it was his favorite job. When he wasn't pulling the express, he was pulling trucks and goods trains. He didn't mind them, but they did play tricks on him sometimes.

"Morning pipsqueaks." Gordon greeted with a snobby and cocky smile as he finished his breakfast before giving his A0 a quick check before starting it up.

"Gordon, it's best to shut your damn mouth. It's not right to start this early on such a nice day." Thomas hissed as he pulled his E2 out of the sheds.

Gordon was speechless, he had never let Thomas or the younger ones talk back to him like that ever! "Listen here little Thomas-" Gordon was cut off by Henry Stanier blocking him.

"Not today Gordon. Don't do this here." Henry said sternly as the 23-year-old snorted.

"Whatever. He's not worth it anyway. I got work to do before Sir Topham Hatt shows up." Gordon said as he started up his engine.

Henry Stanier was a good fellow once you got to know him. He had sometimes gotten ill here and there; nothing serious though. His LMS Stanier Class 5 would also not start properly and would need special coal too. Henry had a Mesomorph type of body as well; he would always eat healthy, work out and exercise and he would _still _get sick! Everyone didn't know why he did. He would get sick for a couple days, stay in bed and rest and be better after 4 to 5 days.

Once everyone had gotten to the sheds and their locomotives warmed up, Sir Topham Hatt gave them their jobs for the day. Thomas was to work with Percy by pulling a freight train to the narrow gauge railway for Mr. Percival to have Skarloey and Rheneas collect with their engines. It was materials to fix the sheds for Percival's locomotives.

Thomas drove his engine to the docks to meet Percy there, but on the way, he saw Emily Stirling; a beautiful Scottish woman who was a locomotive driver for her Stirling Single Locomotive. She stood 5-foot-9, had nice black hair and wore a nice a green button-down shirt, blue jeans and white converse. She was also two years older than Thomas too; he had a major crush on her. He's had one since she came down from Scotland a year and a half ago. But he could never work up the courage to ask her out.

After he arrived at the docks, he saw his friend, Percy waiting by his Avonside Saddle Tank engine. Percy was about 5 months younger than Thomas, but an inch shorter and was wearing a green and black flannel, blue jeans and black converse. "Oi' Thomas!" Percy called out as he saw Thomas's blue E2 pull up.

"Percy! How was your vacation to Canada?" Thomas asked as he got out of his engine to greet his friend.

"It was great! I met some Tugboat drivers up there and they showed me around. They all had colored hats to identify themselves and their tugs. They almost looked alike to be honest." Percy said with his West Country accent as he smiled.

"That's actually pretty cool. Ready to get the load to Mr. Percival on time." Thomas said as they got into their engines and got coupled up to the load before heading to the narrow gauge railway. Once they had a steady rhythm going and were halfway there, Thomas was daydreaming about Emily

_Her beautiful body, her soft flesh, her hair is so gorgeous how it blows in the wind. Oh Emily, how I could kiss your lips-_Thomas's thoughts were cut off by Percy shouting back at him.

"THOMAS! Didn't you hear me?!" Percy screamed as they came to the bottom of Gordon's hill.

"Huh, what? What were you saying?" Thomas asked as he saw his friend roll his eyes.

"I need you to help me push the load up the hill. Come on." Percy said as the two worked together to get the trucks up the hill and to the narrow gauge railway on time.

After they arrived, the cargo was switched over to the narrow gauge line where Skarloey Jennings and his brother, Rheneas were waiting in their engines.

"Thank you, Thomas and Percy!" Skarloey called with his Welsh accent as he and Rheneas took the load away. Mr. Percival turned towards the younger men and smiled.

"Well done you two. Thanks to you getting the load here on time, we can get the shed fixed and make sure it will be done soon as well." Mr. Percival said with a smile as both men smiled back.

As Thomas was about to climb into his E2, Percy stopped him. "Wait, Thomas." Percy said as he grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"What's up?" Thomas asked as Percy crossed his arms.

"What happened back at the bottom of the hill? Why'd you space out?" Percy asked with his eyebrow raised.

Thomas's cheeks turned pink and he avoided to face his friend's question. "I wasn't doing anything. What are you talking about?" Thomas said nervously as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You were daydreaming about Emily, weren't you?" Percy said with a sharp brow as Thomas nodded.

"Yes. I can't stop thinking about her. She's my perfect soul mate." Thomas said as Percy sighed.

"Tell her how you feel. Please." Percy said as Thomas shook his head.

"I can't, Percy. Besides, our age difference would be brought up and it wouldn't work out anyway." Thomas said as he climbed into the cab of his E2.

Percy shook his head and got into the cab of his Tank Engine before they drove back to Tidmouth to get more shunting done.

Later, around lunch time, Thomas and Percy were at the local diner eating delicious chicken pot pies with lemonade when Thomas was daydreaming about Emily again.

_Her perfect slim body is so nice. Her gorgeous emerald green eyes, but most importantly, her arse and breasts._ Thomas thought as he shook away the thoughts of Emily's anatomy and blushed hard. Luckily, Percy kept eating and didn't see him blushing.

Thomas finished his food and drank his lemonade before paying for lunch. He then went out front to get some air and calm himself down. "These goddamn bloody thoughts. I can't shake them!" He hissed to himself as he then heard Edward's K2 pull up in a siding.

"Hey Edward." Thomas called to his friend/mentor as the older man walked over to him.

"Hey, you on your break?" Edward asked as Thomas nodded.

"I'm about to start mine." Edward continued as he noticed Thomas sigh a bit.

"What's wrong, Thomas?" Edward asked as he had his back against the railing.

Sighing heavily, Thomas looked at Edward with a couple fresh tears in his eyes. "I can't stop having these thoughts about Emily." Thomas said as fresh tears went down his cheeks.

Edward sighed and brought the younger man in for a hug, only for Thomas to sob quietly and squeeze him as he was hugging the older man.

"Wanna tell me the thoughts you're having? It'll help to clear the mind." Edward said as Thomas wiped his cheeks of hot and wet tears before explaining the sex thoughts to Edward, surprising the older man a bit.

"Really? Those are the thoughts?" Edward asked as Thomas nodded and kept looking at the floor.

"Thomas, it's normal to think those thoughts. Trust me." Edward said as he put a hand on Thomas's shoulder before squeezing firmly but gently.

"How do you know about having these thoughts, Edward?" Thomas asked with his head still facing the patio.

Edward sighed and sniffed before letting Thomas know one of his deepest darkest secrets. "Because I've had sex thoughts before about this woman I loved when I was way younger." Edward said as Thomas's head shot up and widened his eyes.

"W-What? You had the same thoughts?" Thomas asked as Edward nodded before he sat down in the chair next to them. Thomas sat down and listened to what Edward had to say.

"I was 18-years-old when I started this job, and especially getting these thoughts. I was in love with a 21-year-old British woman that was from North London and had a Cockney accent. I met her when I helped her with her bags as she was trying to get on the train. I was pulling a passenger train that day and I had pulled into the station. Now remember, this was my 2nd week as a driver; I knew my training and I knew to be polite to passengers, but something was different about her. When my eyes met hers, my heart started beating faster. After I helped her with her bags, I opened the door for her with politeness and she wink at me, smiled and waved at me before I started the train for the far end of the Island." Edward said as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then what happened?" Thomas asked as he said with a curious tone as Edward smiled.

"Then those lovely sex thoughts came into my mind all the time. I usually got off task when the thoughts came to me and I would start to daydream about her. It went from her being clothed in my mind to her being in sexy and naked poses. It drove me bloody nuts!" Edward snapped softly as he calmed himself down as he then continued.

"I finally asked her out after 3 months and she accepted. We had fun going out to dinner, to the movies and even to the beach at night where we had our first kiss one night after a few dozen dates. She was perfect after we knew we had many things in common." Edward said as he started to go into LaLa land.

"What was her name?" Thomas asked as Edward sighed again.

"Her name was Sophia Johnson. So, after our first kiss, we started going up the ladder in bases, but we did it slowly." Edward said as he kept explaining.

"One night, we went back to my house, watched a movie, had some wine and ended up having sex." Edward said with a small smile. Thomas was surprised that Edward had lost his virginity at 18-years-old.

"So, what happened after?" Thomas asked softly as Edward let a lone tear fall down his cheek.

"I got her pregnant. But I wanted to start a family with her, so I proposed to her and we figured out what we had wanted to do. After a few weeks, she was on her way back from the store with groceries in her car she had bought after she moved in with me, then after waiting an hour for her, I heard a knock on my door. I thought she needed help with groceries, but I was met with a bobby at the front door. And he told me that there was a horrible accident." Edward said as more tears ran down his face, and he started to shake furiously with rage. "He told me Sophia was t-boned by some drunk driver going about 40 miles an hour and hit her on the driver side. He took me there and I was met with blood on the road and the car. As I saw the coroner's vehicle and they told me they couldn't save her, I dropped to my knees and sobbed loudly. I cursed to myself that I shouldn't have told her to go to the store that late. I should have made dinner with what I had at the damn house!" Edward yelled as he snarled and made fists with his hands, while tears dropped from his eyes.

"IT'S MY FAULT MY FIANCE AND UNBORN CHILD ARE DEAD, THOMAS!" Edward spat as he cried loudly before stopping himself and calming down.

Thomas was so shocked he couldn't believe what he had heard; Edward's own fiancé and unborn child were killed because of his own actions.

"I-I didn't know, Edward. I'm sorry." Thomas said quietly as Edward cleaned his face up with his hanky.

"Its fine, Thomas. But please, don't make the same mistake I made. It's not worth carrying the weight on your shoulders for that long. I even had to tell her parents in London that she died. It wasn't pretty at all. So please, tell Emily how you feel. Okay?" Edward said as Thomas nodded.

"Okay. I gotta get some lunch. I'm very hungry." Edward said with a smile as he entered the diner. What they didn't know was Percy was listening in on the whole conversation. He was shocked to hear Thomas having sex thoughts of Emily and that Edward had gone through the same when he was younger, only to reveal his lover's death.

After the day was over, Thomas went back home to relax and get some dinner. He was in his nice small kitchen making Cajun Sirloin with Mushroom Leek Sauce and cornbread for dinner. He sat at his table with a lemonade to drink and eat his dinner. He kept thinking about Emily, but luckily no sex thoughts came up. After he finished his dinner, he cleaned the dishes up and went to get dressed into his pajamas for the night. He got into his white tank top and dark blue pajamas before he settled into his full sized bed.

"These damn thoughts are gonna get me in trouble if I don't do something about it." Thomas said to himself as he read for a bit before he went to bed around 8pm.

After getting a good night's rest, Thomas woke up around 5am next morning to prepare a new technique just in case he thought of Emily or had sexual thoughts of her again. He was gonna try and think of things he loved to eat so he could block out the sexual thoughts of Emily.

After he did his morning preparations, he got dressed in a black flannel, blue jeans and his usual shoes before going to Tidmouth Sheds early to do early morning maintenance on his E2 before anyone else could. He drove his moped to the sheds and began the work on the engine.

He spent an hour going through the morning maintenance on his engine before Edward showed up. "Morning Edward." Thomas said to the older man as he came in with a breakfast sandwich and 2 cups of coffee.

"Want some coffee?" Edward asked as Thomas cleaned his hands and nodded before taking the Styrofoam cup of hot liquid and drinking it.

"Thanks." Thomas said as he and his mentor sat down and drank their coffee in the early morning light.

"No problem. How are you feeling from yesterday?" Edward asked as Thomas sighed a bit.

"I'm better. I thought of picturing food in my mind if I start thinking of Emily at all." Thomas said as Edward smirked a bit.

"WHAT?! That's all I could come up with! Come on, Edward! Work with me here for fuck sakes!" Thomas yelled with attitude in his voice as Edward was shocked.

"Hey, calm down. I never laughed or called it dumb. I was just surprised to hear you say 'food' is all. Okay?" Edward said as Thomas sighed and looked at him with eyes that said 'I'm sorry'.

"Okay. I'm sorry I snapped." Thomas said as he began drinking his coffee before getting bumped into by Gordon…on purpose.

"Oops. Sorry little Thomas." Gordon said with a chuckle as Thomas had coffee dripping down his chest and neck.

"GODDAMNIT!" Thomas roared as he picked up his metal chair and began to run at Gordon, only to be stopped by Henry, James and Edward. James and Henry had just walked in when they saw Gordon bump into Thomas on purpose.

"C'mon Thomas! He ain't worth it!" Henry called as James and Edward wrapped their arms around Thomas to keep him away from the other man who was surprised.

"Thomas, please. Put the chair down. Gordon isn't worth the complaint to Sir Topham." Edward said as Thomas snorted and threw the chair against the wall.

"This isn't over yet. Galloping Sausage." Thomas huffed as he got into his E2 and drove off.

"Little shit." Gordon grumbled as James, Henry and Edward eyed him with angry facial structures.

"What?" Gordon asked as he looked at the 3 men.

"You know you did it on bloody purpose, Gordon." James hissed at the man as he scoffed.

"We know you love teasing him, too." Henry retaliated as he picked up the chair and set it up correctly.

"You seriously need to stop doing this, Gordon." Edward said as Gordon looked down at the ground.

After the 3 men got into the cabs of the respective engines, Gordon was left in the sheds feeling sorry for himself. Everyone got their jobs and went to work; especially Thomas. He was still a bit peeved at what Gordon did, but he wasn't gonna let that stop his work.

An hour passed and Thomas was shunting coaches when he started thinking of Emily again; so he started to pictures of food in his head, but he couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. As he shunted the coaches together, he saw Gordon's face in front of him on the coach and snarled.

"Gordon, you're so ridiculous." He quietly said as he back the E2 up and slammed into the coach harder, before doing the same.

Edward saw the whole thing and was nervous about what Thomas might do. "Uh Thomas, I think the coaches don't need to be shunted like that." Edward said, but to no avail, Thomas didn't listen.

Thomas just kept reversing and going forward super-fast. He kept doing it until he faced the coach one more time and snarled. "This is it, Gordon." He hissed as he went shot forward until he slammed into the coaches, causing them to derail and fall over onto the tracks.

"Uh oh." Thomas said quietly as he heard a door open and close loudly. He saw it was Sir Topham Hatt that came out and looked straight at Thomas.

"THOMAS BILLINGTON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Sir Topham Hatt boomed at he stared at his number one employee with an angry death stare.

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 1!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Anyway, let me know whatcha thought. **

**Also, I don't own any of the last names being used for the gang at all.**

**Also, let me know if you caught some references! ; D**

**So, I shall see you in the next chapter…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	2. London, New Work & Truths

**A/N: Howdy!**

**Now, here we are with chapter 2!**

**So, let me address those viewers:**

**FantasyNerd306: Yes, I agree. Poor Edward. But yeah, Thomas has had enough of Gordon. Thanks Willow!**

**Before you all go, read this, this will still have violence, blood, sex thoughts, dark thoughts (which I forgot to put in chapter 1's announcements), vulgar language and sex scenes.**

**So, I'll shut my yap, you don't wanna hear my waffle.**

**I shall see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

Thomas sat in Sir Topham Hatt's office as the man was very cross because of the coaches being knocked off the track. The cranes were getting to work putting the back on the rails while Thomas had his head down, but he was still grumbling about what Gordon did earlier.

"I can't believe you Thomas. Of all the employee's why you? You barely cause any mischief. Why now? What changed?" Sir Topham Hatt asked as Thomas still kept a cross face and shrugged his shoulders.

As Sir Topham Hatt sighed, he shook his head and crossed his arms. "I have no choice but to dock your pay and suspend you of branch line duties for 3 weeks." Sir Topham Hatt said as Thomas's eyes went wide, and he sat straight up.

"WHAT?! You're fucking high!" Thomas screamed as was now angrier than ever.

"I'm sorry Thomas. But it has to be done." Sir Topham Hatt said with a stern voice as Thomas couldn't find words to argue with.

"You wanna know why I did what I did?! It's because of that 'lazy bones' Gordon, I was in this mood to fucking begin with! He purposely bumped into me and made me spill my coffee on myself, which almost made me hit him with my metal chair." Thomas said with an angry tone as Sir Topham Hatt raised a brow.

"Thomas, I'm sorry, but you seriously need help if you're prone to attacking other employees." Sir Topham Hatt said as he got up and went to the door to open it. "I think you need a couple weeks off without pay." He continued as Thomas snapped; he grabbed the metal and plastic chair and threw it straight at the controller before it busted his nose. Thomas then punched him in the face multiple times before he threw him right through the glass window, shocking everyone outside, even Edward, Emily and Percy.

Once Sir Topham Hatt was on the station ground with blood coming from his nose and glass around him. Thomas walked through the glass window with a look on his face no one had ever seen before. He then stood over the man and began punching him senseless before Edward, Henry, James and other employees had to pry Thomas off of Sir Topham!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU'RE TELLING ME I NEED HELP?! TRY TELLING THAT TO GORDON!" Thomas spat as he thrashed in the men's arms.

"I QUIT THIS DAMN RAILWAY! I'M DONE! YOU HEAR ME?! DONE!" Thomas yelled as he got out of the men's grip and went over to his moped before driving home.

"Sir, what happened? Why'd he snap?" Emily asked as Sir Topham wiped his nose with a tissue while helping him up.

"He said Gordon upset him. Which I hardly believe." Sir Topham said as he fixed himself up.

Meanwhile with Thomas, the 21-year-old drove home while still cursing under his breath. "Fucking Gordon Gresley. I can't believe this shite!" He hissed under his breath as he arrived home and walked inside before going to the couch and calming down a bit.

After calming down for a bit, Thomas made up his mind; he was gonna move to London and work there from now on. He knew a family friend could hook him up with work as a security officer that would work from 42 Hours 4 on / 4 off days & nights at King's College in London. He knew the position was still open, plus, his family friend could get him a place to stay not too far from the job site as well. He made up his mind and went to pack his clothes, laptop, phone, toothbrush and other stuff he might need. He would also take his savings he had put away just in case.

He fixed a good lunch, checked everything and made sure it was all good to go before he went to the main station to catch a train out to London. Once he arrived at the station, he didn't know Edward saw him and the older man walked up to him. "Thomas, we need to talk." Edward said a bit sternly as Thomas looked at him with an angry face.

"Nothing to talk about, Old Iron. I did what I did, and I'll do it again if I need to." The 21-year-old said sternly as Edward was shocked.

"Thomas, please. We told Sir Topham Hatt what Gordon did, and he's trying to find out what happened this morning. Okay?" Edward said as Thomas shook his head.

"My minds already made up. I'm leaving Sodor and going to the mainland. Nothing you can say or do to stop me." Thomas said still with a stern voice as Edward shook his head.

"If you need me, you know my number." Edward said as he went back to work. A little while later, a train bound to Barrow-In-Furness arrived and Thomas got on.

As the train puffed along the line, Thomas was gonna admit; this place had been his home all his life. He was a bit lonely since his parents had taken ill and passed away 3 years ago. But he still had his aunts and uncles and especially his good family friend who all lived on the mainland. He got on the second train that was bound to London and was off.

Around 5pm, Thomas had gotten off at the train station in London. He called his family friend, Gary Brown, and he was down the street from the station. So, Thomas went out to the front and waited by sitting on the bench.

After waiting 5 minutes, a red MG ZS SUV pulled up and a man around his mid-40's with short brown hair, a strong jaw, blue eyes and a toned body wearing a grey Henley, blue jeans, black sneakers and black aviators rolled down the window to smile at Thomas.

"Ello' Thomas! How have you been?" It was Gary, his family friend, and he was happy to see Thomas.

"Hey Gary. I've been good, I guess." Thomas said as the man motioned for him to get in. Thomas threw his stuff in the back seat and got into the passenger seat. "Wanna get some food, kiddo?" Gary asked as Thomas nodded.

"Good. I was heading there anyway." The older man said as he cackled and drove away.

After the man drove to the nearest sub sandwich shop, Thomas sighed loudly, getting Gary's attention. "Okay, something's buggin' you. Penny for your thoughts, kid?" Gary asked as he got closer to the sub shop.

"I'll explain when we get back to your house. Okay, Gary?" Thomas said as Gary nodded and pulled into a space outside the shop. They went in and ordered their food to go before heading back to the man's house. On the drive back to the house, Gary was filling Thomas in on the job he was able to help him get. All he had to do was work in agreed shift patterns across the Campuses providing the highest quality service to the Students, Staff and Visitors.

The job location was at the King's College in London just 49 minutes away from Gary's place. After they arrived, Gary showed Thomas inside and the two went to sit down at the kitchen table to eat. "So, what happened on Sodor?" Gary asked as Thomas sighed and took a sip of his coke.

"I quit my job due to Gordon being an arsehole to me and making me push coaches off the tracks, resulting in Sir Topham getting mad at me and myself throwing him out the window before assaulting him. Then, I left." Thomas said as Gary almost choked on his meatball sub.

"What?! Please tell me I'm hearing this right." Gary said with a sudden tone as Thomas nodded.

"It's true. But that's not all. I was trying to think of other thoughts to try and replace the thoughts of this girl I really like and have a crush on. I just keep having dirty thoughts of her." Thomas said with pink cheeks as Gary chuckled.

"Do you _really _like her, Thomas?" Gary asked as Thomas nodded and sniffed.

"Well, you need to tell her before she finds someone else and you'll be shite out of luck. Okay?" Gary said as Thomas nodded and took a bite of his hot ham and cheese sub.

After they ate dinner, Gary showed Thomas where he would be sleeping. It was a small sized bedroom, but it had a closet, set of drawers for socks and boxers, a twin sized bed with a 24' inch TV on a stand with a provider too. "Since you'll be staying with me from now on until you get your own place, this will be your room. You get your own bathroom and even good privacy. Plus, there's a 2009 Lotus Evora under a tarp down at the storage I own, that's never been used. It's full of fuel too, so all you need to do is drive it to work and back." Gary said as he gave Thomas the keys to the house and to the car.

Thomas sniffed and pulled the man into a hug. Gary was taken aback, but he embraced it and hugged Thomas back. Gary never had kids, and he knew Thomas's parents ever since he was 15, so he felt like an uncle to Thomas as well.

Thomas began unpacking and got settled in before he got into his pajamas and opened his laptop. He played online poker for a while until it was close to 8:30 at night. He put his laptop away and got under the soft covers before falling asleep.

Thomas slept very well all night until he woke up to knocking on the door around 10 minutes to 8am. Groaning, he got out of bed and went to open the bedroom door to find Gary all dressed in a blue Henley, black jeans and black boots. "Morning, kiddo." Gary said with a smile as Thomas yawned loudly and wiped his eyes of sleep.

"What's up?" Thomas asked softly as Gary smiled.

"Well, Mr. Dickens called me from the University you'll be working at, and I told him your strengths and weaknesses, and he likes what he heard. So, he wants to show you around today around 11am. Then he'll tell us whether you get the job or not. Because if not, I got other contacts around London that'll be happy to hire you as a security officer." Gary said as Thomas smiled.

"What's the pay?" Thomas asked as he wiped his eyes a second time.

"Well, the pay is from 25,811 Pounds a year, so over 1000 Pounds an hour." Gary said as Thomas nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed before I go eat breakfast." Thomas said as he then picked out his clothes for the day before going to take a shower in the bathroom. As he let the water run down his naked body, he kept thinking about Emily.

_Her soft slim curves, her luscious breasts, her white flesh, those toned legs,_ Thomas thought as he began getting excited down south as he was in the shower. He saw he was hard and sighed as he put a bit of shampoo on his hand and began cranking himself.

"Holy shit." He whispered to himself as he went faster.

"Emily, Emily, please." He said before stopping his sentence and kept going before he shot a couple cords of his essence on the shower wall. "Fuck." He said in a low groan as he finished taking his shower before he got out, dried off and went to get dressed in his bedroom.

He put on his black compression shorts and white tank top before he put on his black and blue flannel, black cargo pants and black shoes and then went to make fried eggs, sausages, bacon, tomatoes with toast. He knew Gary always had good product in his kitchen. He used to come over to his house a lot when he was a kid with his parents; Joshua and Shelley Billington. They were never rude or cruel to Thomas at all when growing up. They were not exactly poor, but they were middle class back when Thomas was a kid.

As he made the food, he blinked tears as he remembered the last birthday he had with his parents. It was his 17th birthday, and his parents had gotten him the moped for that special day. He was so excited too that they also kept him home from school to take him out to lunch as well. He missed them dearly, but after the funeral, he was able to keep all the money and stuff he wanted but sell the stuff he didn't need at all.

He sold their cars and some pricey paints and made some good money with the sales. After he finished cooking the food, he poured some coffee and orange juice before sitting down to eat his food. Gary came in with the newspaper in his hand and sat down at the table with Thomas. "So, Mr. Dickens also told me you need to know self-defense in order to work at the University. He wants you to learn martial arts. You'll also be making 19 to 23 pounds hourly if you work very hard." Gary said as Thomas was surprised, but happy.

"Okay. I'll do it. When does he want me to start learning it?" Thomas asked as he ate his food.

"Well, today's Thursday, so he said next thing Monday morning. So, here's the very good news. I know a friend of mine who was in the British SAS and is now a martial artist. He knows Krav Maga, Judo, Hapkido, Taekwondo, Tang Soo Do and Shotokan Karate, plus he's a 3rd degree black belt in all of them. So I'm gonna have you go to his private gym to learn all of it. I told Mr. Dickens you'd learn some martial arts for the next few months before you went to work for the University. He'd also hold the position for you two; that's how nice of a guy he is." Gary explained as Thomas was now happier than ever.

Thomas finished his breakfast before Gary took him to see his friend, Shane Davies, who was a Sergeant in the SAS. He had taken martial arts since he was 6 years old all the way until he was 17 and continued it when he got out at age 23. He was 46-years-old now and kept himself in shape. He also helped out at the nearest railway too as much as he could.

The drive was peaceful, and it had started to cool down a bit outside too. They drove for 15 minutes until they arrived at a warehouse that had the logo of a red fox and was named 'Fox Tactical Combat'. "Here we are. Let's go see where Shane is." Gary said as they walked into the place.

Once they walked in, they saw martial arts equipment, black and red mats and even rubber dummies around. "Shane! Come on out and meet my friend's son, for fucks sakes!" Gary said as his accent got sharp.

Just then, a man came out of a room in white martial arts gi, and he looked at Thomas and Gary before smiling. "Oi, Gary, how ya been mate?!" It was Shane, and he spoke with a Scouse accent that was not too sharp, but it was there. He smiled widely as he and Gary hugged before Shane looked at Thomas.

"Who's this kid?" Shane asked as Gary smiled.

"This is my friend's son, Thomas Billington. He's a good kid who used to work as a driver on Sodor." Gary said as Shane smiled and held out his hand for Thomas to shake.

"Good to meet you mate. The name is Shane Davies, and I'm a good martial artist and ex-soldier." Shane said as Thomas introduced himself.

"Anyway, we're here because Dickens from King's College wants him to learn self-defense before he can work as a security guard there. I need you to train him for the next few months. The next semester doesn't start until around the middle of August; so that gives you plenty of time to get him ready." Gary said as he saw Shane smile and nod.

"Okay. Training will start in 5 minutes, and we cease training around 4:30 pm." Shane said as Thomas nodded.

Shane gave Thomas a white Gi with a white belt on it for them to start in Karate and began with basic techniques. They worked on the 6 martial arts styles for a good 2 and a half months before Shane felt Thomas was ready to handle his own.

It was Monday the 10th, August, 2015, and Thomas had woken up extra early to do some push-ups, crunches and even went for an early morning jog in the nice warm air. He was wearing a white tank top, grey loose pants and grey running shoes on the jog he felt great.

He had also gained 20 pounds of muscle on his body and even 5 pounds of fat, but in a good way due to the healthy diet that Shane put him on. He was drinking healthy protein shakes, eating tons of carbs and even tons of meat with salads.

On the side, he had been studying the security guard test as well. Once he had gotten back to Gary's house, he took a shower and got dressed before he began drinking a ton of water. Thomas knew he was gonna ace the test!

Meanwhile on Sodor, Edward walked out of his house and made his way to Tidmouth Shed's. As he walked inside, he looked at the empty cab of the E2 his good friend once drove and sadly sighed. He did his maintenance routine before starting up his K2 and getting it full of coal and water.

Percy missed Thomas as well. He told Skarloey and Rheneas what happened and they were shocked to hear Thomas quit working for the railway.

Henry and James also were sad and worried. They were worried that Thomas might be doing something he'll regret, and they were sad he left too.

The news even spread over to the Arlesdale Railway and even the Culdee Fell Railway. Rex, Bert and Mike were all sad that Thomas quit and especially all the Culdee Fell employees were very upset at Sir Topham for what he did.

Culdee Hughes and Shane Dooiney Roberts were talking by a parked food truck getting breakfast when Alaric Evans came up with a sad face. They were all dressed in their driver's uniforms and hats as they were getting their food. "Did you hear about Thomas quitting his job because of the Fat Controller?" Alaric said in his Welsh accent as the two other employees nodded.

"I think it's a bunch of shite. Bertram sure did go overboard this time." Shane Dooiney said as he sat down with his food. They all had black trimmed hair and were 5-foot-10 with toned bodies due to being fit on the mountain railway.

Culdee, Alaric and Shane Dooiney all talked about how it was ridiculous that Thomas quit his job, but what they didn't know, Thomas was doing fine at the moment.

Back with Thomas, he had drank his 4th water bottle and even had a banana. His chest and abs had a more improved shape thanks to Shane's intense training regimen. It was hard work training in martial arts and even improving his body mass too, but Thomas knew it was worth it. Around 11am, Thomas drove his car to Shane's place before he saw the man outside waiting. "Ello' Thomas. We're not gonna be working out or practicing martial arts today. We're gonna wait for Gary so we can take you to take the security guard test." Shane said as Thomas smiled and nodded.

They waited a bit before Gary showed up, and he was smiling. They all got in Gary's car and drove to King's College up the road. Thomas was nervous, but he was ready as well.

Later, Gary and Shane were waiting out by the car when Thomas came walking towards them with a smile and a couple pieces of paper in his hand. Thomas got in the back and the two men looked back.

"So, what's the good news? We can see you're smiling like an idiot." Shane asked as Thomas handed them the papers.

"I passed. So, I start Wednesday morning around 8am. I gotta be here 20 minutes early though." Thomas said happily as Gary and Shane smiled with pride.

"Well that's good! Let's go get some food, I'm starving." Gary said as he put the car into drive and they were off to a nice restaurant.

It was finally Wednesday the 12th, August, 2015, and Thomas had woken up around 5 minutes to 6am to do some early morning push-ups, squats and crunches before he was to take a shower.

After he had got dressed after a nice shower, Thomas went to the kitchen to fix some oatmeal and have an apple with it too. Gary had come down 5 minutes after Thomas had and fixed a pot of coffee to take with him. "I'm real proud of you, kiddo." Gary said with a smile as he leaned against the counter.

Thomas smiled and nodded, since he had a mouthful of oatmeal. After he finished his breakfast, Thomas cleaned his dishes and packed a lunch to take with him before they waited until 7:20 to leave.

After they left the house, Thomas was a bit nervous still, but he was also excited to start working at a new job. They got to the college around 7:40 and there waiting outside was Mr. Dickens; a man in his early 60's who wore a maroon button-down shirt with a grey vest over it, black dress pants and dress shoes. His hair was black that was turning grey and he stood 6-foot-2 as well.

"Morning Gary!" Dickens said in a Posh accent as Gary and Thomas got out of the car to greet Dickens.

"Morning Dickens. It feels good out here, huh?" Gary asked as they both laughed. Then, Dickens looked at Thomas and smiled.

"This must be Mr. Billington." Dickens said as Thomas saw him stick out his hand.

Thomas smiled and shook the man's hand with pride. "Yes, sir." Thomas said as Dickens smiled even more wide.

"Well Thomas, I'm glad to have you as a security guard on my campus. So, I've heard you've been studying martial arts too, is that right?" Dickens asked as Thomas nodded.

"Good. You're gonna need it because some students like to sneak off campus and try to argue or fight with campus security." Dickens said with a chuckle as Thomas gulped a bit. Dickens and another security officer showed Thomas around the campus after Gary had left to go to work.

They showed Thomas around for a good 25 minutes before they brought him to the locker room where the staff would go to get dressed at. Dickens handed Thomas his uniform and keys to get into some buildings with before he smiled and walked away to get some paperwork done in his office.

The security officer that would be training Thomas was Daniel Thompson; a 29-year-old man who had brown trimmed hair, stood the same height as Thomas, had broad muscles and green eyes. He had been working for Dickens for a good almost 9 years.

"So kid, let me tell you something about this job. Okay?" Daniel said in a good old fashioned British accent. Thomas changed into his uniform and looked at Daniel.

"Whatever you do, don't let your guard down. Another thing is don't let the kids feed you shit stories. If you know they're supposed to be at their classes, ask them what class they're in and tell them to go, if they don't go, you escort them there. Plain and simple. I've had some 20-year-old kid stab me in the stomach over him not going to class so he could go smoke a fatty with mates." Daniel said as he showed his stab wound that was healed up around his ab area.

Thomas finished getting changed and was given a radio that was set to the right radio frequency as Daniels. "We also have 6 other security officers on campus as well. There's Ryan, Jason, Jessica, Frank, Doug and Nick." Daniel said as he saw Thomas finish getting ready.

Back on Sodor, Edward and Percy asked for the day off to go have a nice relaxing day off, when in reality, they went to Thomas's house to see where he went off to.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Edward? I feel guilty going through Thomas's stuff right now." Percy said as he winced. Edward looked at him and sighed.

"It was your idea in the first place. Now come on." Edward said as he grabbed his extra key, opened the front door and walked in with Percy.

They walked into the kitchen to find train ticket info to Barrow-In-Furness then another one to London. But what they found what contact information to his family friend, Gary, which Edward knew the guy and was surprised. "I may have found where Thomas had gone to." Edward said as Percy joined him by his side.

"Well, what does it say, Edward?" Percy asked with curiosity as Edward showed him the paper.

"It says here Thomas is in London." Edward said as Percy was shocked.

"Did you say Thomas is in London?" A voice chirped, it sounded Scottish…they looked at the front door and saw Emily, who was also in shock!

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNN!**

**What do you think will happen!**

**Find out next chapter on this amazing story!**

**Now, I gotta thank Crazymancody895 for helping me proofread this!**


	3. Love, Forgiveness and Ending

**A/N: Heyo!**

**Now, I'm glad to see all the good reviews, so let's address those viewers:**

**FantasyNerd306: Yes it does look like it. Emily **_**does **_**seem to be worried about Thomas. Thanks Willow for reading!**

**ETBlack333****: I'm glad you're loving it! Thanks Ethan!**

**Anyway, I think this chapter or the next chapter will be the last one. I'm not sure, **_**you**_** decide!**

**Very quick, this chapter will have sex in it. So, you were warned!**

**So, I shall not waste your time, I will see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

A couple weeks had went by and it was September the 2nd, Wednesday, 2015. Plus, Thomas had been making good money, so it was worth it. He worked hard and kept mischievous students at bay when needed to do so.

Thomas had woken up around 5am to go on his normal run and get his exercise in before he got back to take a shower and get freshened up. Around 10 to 7am, after Thomas got out of the shower and into his uniform, he went downstairs to make porridge and a protein shake, he heard the house phone ring.

Thomas went to the house phone on the wall, picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?" Thomas answered it and heard Dickens voice.

"_Thomas, is that you?_" Dickens asked as Thomas smiled.

"Yes, sir. How can I help you? I'm just making breakfast before I drive over to work." Thomas said as he kept an eye on the porridge.

"_Well, you won't need to come into work today. Because I'm giving you a couple days off since you have been doing so well and have been working hard._" Dickens said as Thomas went wide eyed.

"Really? Are you sure I can have the next few days off? I really need to work the hallways today with Daniel." Thomas said as he stirred the food.

"_I'm sure. In fact, I'm gonna be giving you paid days off for the next 3 days. Does that sound okay?_" Dickens asked as Thomas almost gasped.

"Sir, you don't have to do that. I appreciate the days off, but that's just being too nice." Thomas said as he let the food cool off.

"_Well, I decided it was a nice thing to do. So, just have a nice couple days off and come in next Monday. Sound good?_" Dickens asked in such a nice tone that Thomas smiled wide.

"Yes sir. I guess I'll see you Monday morning." Thomas said as Dickens hung up and Thomas did the same. Then, the 21-year-old sat down with a large smile and ate his breakfast before Gary came down in his work uniform.

"You getting ready for work, kiddo?" Gary asked as he pulled out a packaged protein shake.

"Mr. Dickens said I get 3 paid days off." Thomas said as he ate his breakfast. Gary was shocked, but then again, Thomas had been working his ass off to show Mr. Dickens that he loved the job.

"Well that's good. You gonna go drive around and goof off for a bit?" Gary asked as Thomas still ate his breakfast.

"Not really. I'm gonna go work out with Shane today and work on my Judo too." Thomas said as he finished his breakfast before going to clean his dishes. Gary nodded and drank his shake.

Thomas then went to change out of his work uniform and change into a blue Henley, black jeans and white converse before grabbing his martial arts bag that Shane bought for him with all the right stuff in it too.

After grabbing his bag, he grabbed his car keys to the Lotus and walked down the road to the storage where Gary kept the sports car in. Thomas had driven the car a lot and was loving it all the way; it was like his parents bought it for him instead of the moped.

He drove all the way to Shane's gym and enjoyed the ride there too. After he got there, he informed Shane about his days off and they went to work on Thomas's muscles and Judo for a good couple of hours. Shane had a locker room, bathroom and a shower built into his gym when he first opened the doors years ago so his students could get freshened up there before they went home.

After the workout, Shane decided to take Thomas out to lunch at Esters that bring a meat-for-breakfast policy that eschews bacon for confit duck, lamb shoulder, or pork belly. They had a good lunch before they went to take a good look around London for a while.

On Friday the 4th of September, Thomas was doing pushups in his room when he heard a knock on the front door. The 21-year-old went to see who was at the door. After opening it, he went wide eyed; there standing outside was Emily Stirling in a green and black flannel, blue jeans and green converse with her hair down. "Emily? What are you doing here?" Thomas asked as he was still shocked.

"I came looking for you. You left the information for your family's friend, Gary, in your room back at your house on Sodor." Emily said with a stern voice, but then her face turned soft.

"Oh. Well, what're you doing here?" Thomas asked as Emily sighed sadly.

"I missed you. Why'd you leave? You could've just gotten another job somewhere on the Island." Emily said sadly.

"Well, I couldn't deal with that fat arse of a controller. It was time for me to leave." Thomas said darkly as Emily was surprised slightly.

"Edward said something was going on with you. Wanna explain or do you want me to find out for myself?" Emily asked with an angry face.

Thomas sighed and explained all the thoughts he had pictured of her, then it led to sexual thoughts which caused him to lose his job.

Emily was very surprised at what Thomas had explained, she even blushed a bit. "I love you, Emily Stirling. I've always loved you, but I know with our age differences, it wouldn't work at all." Thomas said with a broken tone at the end as Emily was shocked.

"Thomas, I didn't know you felt that way." Emily said as Thomas sniffed softly.

After a few awkward minutes, Emily decided to make a decision. She couldn't wait anymore either. She had to tell Thomas how she felt about him.

"Thomas, please…" She said out loud as it got her attention.

"Yes, Emily?" Thomas asked as Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and made his cheeks turn pink slightly.

"Forget our age differences, kiss me and make love to me, please." Emily said as if she was begging.

Thomas was shocked, but smiled and pulled her closer to his lips and kissed her romantically. Thomas brought her inside and the two sat on the couch to continue their moment. Thomas even felt Emily's soft fingertips go up his abs and stay there as she gasped into his mouth.

They disconnect and Emily forcefully opened Thomas's flannel to reveal his muscular body; she blushed dark cherry red to his abs and pecs before she smirked deviously.

"What do you think of my body?" Thomas asked with a sly grin as Emily laid down on her back with her legs open.

"I think you have one nice body, Tommy. But you deserve to be with a beautiful woman. C'mere." She said drunkenly at the end as Thomas climbed over her body and kissed up her neck leading to her lips.

She sneakily placed her hand inside Thomas's pants and felt his one eyed snake and gasped again to his size and length.

"You've got to at least be 9 to 10 inches." Emily whispered to Thomas as they both blushed bright red.

Emily took off her flannel which led to her black bra and made Thomas smile wide. Thomas then took off his pants before he was left in his compression shorts which were making his bulge show.

Emily then took off her pants and was left in her black bra and panties, made Thomas hornier. Thomas then went to the stairs before Emily called for him to stop. "Where're you going, baby?" She asked gently as Thomas looked at her with a smile.

"I'm getting a condom. Gary gave me a full box the other day." Thomas said as Emily motioned for him to get back over there. "No. I want it raw. Now, come on. Let's do this." Emily said roughly as Thomas smiled and went back to the couch to take off his compression shorts, revealing his large length.

She smiled widely and started groping it with both hands before moving her hands. She felt how firm, warm and large it was in her hands. She then licked the head, kissed it before putting her mouth on it fully and gave Thomas the time of his life.

He groaned loudly and held Emily's head down for a quick second as she moved her head up and down on Thomas's large length. After a few minutes, she took off her bra and panties before Thomas got himself lubed up and waited for Emily to mount him. "You ready?" He asked in a sharp tone as he held her hips.

"Yes. Give it all to me, Tommy. Please." Emily said as they both smiled and Emily felt his length enter her warm slit, making them both moan.

Emily whimpered due to her cherry being popped, but she moaned as she jumped up and down on Thomas's length with precision. She was panting hard as Thomas stood up with her still connected and laid her down as he was still inside her slit.

He rammed her hard as she was heard filling up the house with a chorus of moans, groans and whimpers. "Emily, I'm close." Thomas said with a pant as Emily pulled him in for a juicy kiss.

After a few minutes, Thomas rammed into Emily one last time before filling her slit up with his essence. Thomas finally collapsed on top of his lover carefully.

No words had been said since then; they loved each other and were tired from their sweaty activities. But, a sound from someone clearing their voice got their attention. "You two have fun making my house smell like arse?" The voice sounded cheeky, and rough…it was Gary as he was leaning against the doorframe smiling like a smartass.

Emily quickly tried to cover her breasts and lower body with a blanket on the couch while Thomas slipped on his compression shorts as quickly as he could. "Gary, listen. She came all the way from Sodor to try and figure out why I left. Okay?" Thomas said as he got dressed while he gave Emily her undergarments and clothes before Gary chuckled.

"Do me a favor at least. Air out my house since it smells like sex. Please." Gary said as he went to get a beer from the fridge. After they both got dressed and cleaned up, the couple stayed on the couch and held each other close.

"So, are you coming back to Sodor? Sir Topham Hatt already feels sorry for what he said. He said you can come back and have your job back whenever you want." Emily said as Thomas smiled.

"Okay. But I gotta call my current boss and tell him I'm going back to my old job." Thomas said as Emily smiled and held his hand.

"You took the train here, right?" Thomas asked as Emily nodded.

"Okay. I'll call him soon." Thomas finished as he and Emily held each other close.

By Monday the 7th, September, 2015, Thomas had called Dickens and told him Sir Topham Hatt wanted him back. Dickens understood and told Thomas he can come back for the Security job whenever he wanted as long as he was in London. Thomas had packed all of his things, booked a train with Emily and said goodbye to Gary and Shane before they left the next day on an early morning train to Barrow-In-Furness. They got onto the next train to Maithwaite and saw Sir Topham Hatt waiting with a happy smile.

The couple got off and were greeted by the Fat Controller. "Welcome back Thomas, my boy. I'm so sorry for not listening to you. I'm so sorry." Sir Topham said with a sad smile and he stuck out his hand to apologize, but was brought in for a strong hug by Thomas. He was shocked, but went with it.

"So, Sir, Thomas and I are now a couple. And we couldn't be more than happy." Emily said as Sir Topham beamed with pride.

"Well that's good. As a token of saying sorry, I want to invite you both over to my mother's house for dinner tonight." Sir Topham Hatt said as the couple were happy.

"We'd love to join you and Dowager Hatt." Thomas said as Sir Topham left to get back to work.

Later that night, Thomas was dressed in a navy blue dress suit with brown dress shoes and trimmed hair too while Emily was in a Pleated Maxi dress that was Emerald green. The two then arrived at Dowager Hatt's house and enjoyed the dinner that she had prepared with Lowham and Topham Hatt.

A few weeks later, Emily had found out she was pregnant, so she told Thomas and they were excited to become parents. So, a week later, Thomas proposed to Emily which made her say 'yes', of course.

They got married a month later and were happily married as Emily moved into Thomas's house. But they were even happier to see the baby come out when the time was right.

**10-Years-Later**

Thomas was now 31-years-old while Emily was 33-years-old and they had a beautiful girl named Olivia Billington; she was 10-years-old and stood to her father's waistline, had black smooth hair, wore a purple and black flannel, blue jeans and white converse even had blue eyes and her mother's nose.

Everyone on the Skarloey, Culdee and Arlesdale Railway were happy with Thomas and Emily's relationship. Thomas and Emily were also glad to have each other and the good support around them on the whole Island of Sodor.

Their love was as strong with the chains to hold them up.

**A/N: Welp, that's a wrap!**

**I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Anyway, I want to thank Crazymancody895 for proofreading this.**

**Thanks again and hope you all have a good day…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


End file.
